The newest Mountain Man: Naruto
by 9 tailed fox rider
Summary: during the famous forbidden scroll theft. Naruto masters the Shadow Clone Jutsu on his second try so he ends up looking deeper finding a note and seal. He unlocks the weapons of his ancestor Smoke Jensen. normal teams. sasuke bashing sakrua bashing. good kyuubi


hello everyone 9 tailed fox rider here with my newest brain storm.

Chapter1

The path begins anew

Everyone knows the story of how Naruto is tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll, but in this world he masters Shadow Clone Jutsu on his second try. He gets bored waiting for his teacher to show up and looks into the scroll again seeing a note saying "To all Namikaze please use some blood and chakra to be judged if you are worthy to process the weapons and skills of the founder of our family and clan. P.S. Naruto if you are reading this please try to see also."

{Hmm hey big sis what do you think? Should I try it?} Naruto sends to his big sister Kyuubi no Yoko aka Kurama. He found out about her being sealed in him from his Jiji aka the 3rd hokage when he was 5 after a severe beating. Jiji and an Ambu called Inu know about Kurama and Naruto talking. Kurama is allowed out of the seal when she wants do to a part of the seal design.

{Go for it little bro never know you might be a Namikaze.} She sends back while thinking smart dad this allows Naru-kun know who he is. She and a few on Naruto's shadow clones are keeping an eye out

"Here goes nothing." Naruto says as he bites his thumb and pumps a lot of chakra into the seal causing a huge flash of light and the wind to kick up some. The next thing that they know is a set of l shaped pieces of metal (colts) with a belt full of weird shaped holes, a black hat, boots, jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt with a tan duster appears. A note drops on the ground next to the clothes.

"Dear son. I know that you hate me for having Kurama sealed into you. I am proud of you for following my steps for opening the seal. I am the 4th hokage Minato Namikaze aka the yellow flash. I am truly sorry for having to seal Kurama into you. As you see I had no other choice for her last container, your mother died shortly after having her seal broken by a man who attacked both of them during your birth. Both Kushina and I put a seal that holds enough chakra for 5 shadow clones each. They should be waking up as you read this do to the pulse of chakra you unleased when you unsealed the weapons.

Furthermore the man who attacked all of us was an Uchina claiming to be Mandra Uchina. I know that by now that you know Kurama, The news that she kept from you is that she is your adopted sister. You also have an older adopted brother. He is most likely still an Ambu codenamed Inu. If you would wear these clothes and weapons with pride. You are the last of a forgotten breed of men who settled the old world called America. They were called Mountain men. The founder of our clan was the greatest named Smoke Jensen."

"I swear to Kami that I will walk the path of the mountain men and bring justice to he who tore my family apart. I am now Naruto Smoke Namikaze the last Mountain Man." Naruto says as he cuts his hand making a blood oath. He then dresses in the clothes putting the Belt and guns on last. "I got to hide these until after Muzuki sensei shows up. I might act like an idiot but that is so far from the truth. I mean sis how dumb does he think I am when he told me of the make-up test?"

As he is doing the transformation jutsu a few shadow clones pop letting him know that someone is on the way. "I wish I knew but later we got incoming little bro." She says as she hops next to Naruto.

{Son are you there? It is your dad your mother is starting to wake up.} A man's voice is heard inside Naruto's head. {Yeah I'm here dad. You got to give me a few minutes to deal with a traitor.} Naruto sends back as he gets ready.

"Naruto what are you doing stealing the forbidden Scroll. I know you wouldn't do anything like that." Ikura says as he lands near Naruto.

"Oh are you here for my bonus test Ikura sensei. Muzuki sensei told me if I learned a jutsu from this you would let me pass and become a ninja." Naruto says as he acts hyper while looking around.

-Time skip-

"If you touch Ikura sensei again I will kill you." A very pissed off Naruto yells as he forms the ram hand seal to release the transformation Jutsu. "Release!"

In a huge cloud of smoke appears our young hero looking much like Smoke Jensen. "If you want to dance strike up the band Teme."

"What can you do demon. You never even passed the tests thanks to me failing you. I made sure that you would die your 1st mission outside of the village at the request of the civilian council. I was paid very well by them plus my master will reward me greatly for the forbidden scroll." Muzuki bragged as he spun his demon windmill shuriken getting ready to throw it at both Naruto and Ikura.

"BOOM"

"Whoa!" A shocked Ikura says as the shuriken falls apart.

-Flashback-

Right after Muzuki stops bragging and starts to spin his shuriken Naruto draws both of his colts firing 2 shots each clipping the blades off of it basically blowing them off making the shuriken fall apart. He holsters his guns almost as fast as he had drawn them. Mind you he drew and fired in less than a second. He was able to disarm the traitor with blinding speed. "Oh by the way you are under arrest by the order of Hiruzen Suratobi. You are charged with treason and breaking the law about Kyuubi on Yoko." Naruto yells as he draws again. "Any last words before I issue your punishment."

"Like you can hurt me demon." Muzuki says. Naruto shoots him in both hands and knees. Naruto then dons a black headband with the leaf symbol on it.

"Ikura are you ok?" Inu asks as he lands next to Naruto. "So you know the truth little brother?"

"Yes I do anki." Naruto says as a small fox hops on his shoulder. "Can we go home when this is done please?"


End file.
